The Lightning Struck Tower
by Insert Clever Potter Name Here
Summary: Just an AU version of the night Dumbledore died. Based on "A Little Fall of Rain" from Les Miserables. Tonks/Remus mentions, ignores DH, Two part.
1. Chapter 1

_**So I was listening to the Les Mis soundtrack and my favorite number has to be "A little fall of rain" between Eponine and Marius. Then this popped into my head. I tried to not quote the song directly, it didn't feel right to. Anyway, obviously ignores DH timeline.**_

She struck a wall, sliding to the floor. The pain was spreading quickly, and she let her head hit the wall as she felt any last strength from her body vanish.

It seemed like only seconds before someone was grabbing her, repeating her name over and over in the now silent corridor.

She opened her eyes slowly to see Remus Lupin leaning over her. She opened her mouth to say something- maybe to ask about the fight- but instead of words, she leaned forward and threw up a mouthful of blood onto the corridor floor between them.

* * *

Remus left the hospital wing, almost running to where he had seen her last. He had been sure everyone(besides Bill and Neville) were okay, but when he deposited Neville onto a bed, he noticed her absence.

Bill was badly injured, but he would live- there was no doubt, he would only be terribly scarred. Neville was only recovering from his impact with the barrier that kept them from following Death Eaters up to the tower.

His shoes skidded in a small puddle of blood as he ran past the place they had retrieved Bill from. A Death Eater lay dead at the foot of the stairs that led to the tower, but this wasn't what Remus was searching for. He found her, leaning against a wall at the far end of the corridor. She was pale, her wand was a few feet away from her, broken neatly in two.

"Tonks, you're okay-" He said, falling to his knees beside her. He clutched at her neck, searching for a pulse and finding a very weak one. "Nymphadora, come on, we'll get you help-"

Her eyes flickered open, meeting his. She opened her mouth to say something, but instead vomited a large amount of blood onto the floor between them.

He straightened and walked to her other side, lifting one of her arms over his shoulder and placing his other arm under her knees. As he began to lift her, she spoke so quietly he almost didn't hear her.

"Remus, stay with me."

"I'm taking you to Poppy, she can help you-" Remus said, but she shook her head. "Nymph- Tonks, you'll survive, I'll make sure of it-"

"I don't mind you calling me Nymphadora." She said. "Just hold me, Remus. That's all I ask."

He shifted to wrap his arms around her, holding her against his chest. "You'll live, you always have- we can get you help, you won't hurt anymore-"

"Don't fret, Remus- it's not good for you." She said quietly. "I don't feel any pain, Remus."

"Please let me get you help." Remus begged, tears stinging his eyes.

"Just keep me close, Remus."

"I would have married you in seconds if I wasn't- if I wasn't me." He confessed, caressing her hair. "I'm so sorry about how I've acted-"

"You're a good man, Remus." She said. "I wish you could see it."

Her voice was growing weaker and quieter. Remus was sorely tempted to take her to Pomfrey anyway, but he knew it was pointless. She knew what she had been hit with, she knew she would die- and she didn't seem frightened.

"Are you afraid?" He asked.

"Not while I'm with you."

"I won't go anywhere, I'll keep you safe until-" His voice cracked. "-until you're finally asleep."

She reached for one of his hands, holding it in both of hers. "That's all I need."

The sky seemed darker, and Remus realised someone had managed to remove the Dark Mark from above the tower- leaving only the half moon to light the grounds.

Remus wanted to reach for his wand and send a Patronus to someone to come to him so he wouldn't have to move her- but he also didn't want to let her go. She was safe in his arms, that's all he could do.

The grasp on his hand slackened and her hands fell to her chest limply. He felt for her heartbeat, but his hand only felt two more beats before her chest went still. He pulled her into one last embrace, tears falling freely onto her hair.

He allowed himself a couple more moments just to hold her- and then he lifted her into his arms and made his way to the hospital wing. Her head lay against his shoulder, her eyes closed as if she had indeed fallen asleep.

No one in the hospital wing was asleep- though Pomfrey surely would have tried to order Bill and Neville to sleep. McGonagall had joined those around Bill's bed, and had been speaking to Harry and Hagrid when Remus entered. Everyone had gone quiet when he entered, and when they took in the sight before them, it was Ginny who let out a small sob first.

Pomfrey approached Remus. "Is she-"

"She's gone." Remus said. Pomfrey gestured to an empty bed, where Remus set her gently.

"I should alert her parents." McGonagall said after a moment. "And the Ministry needs to know about... the rest." She walked from the room, her head bowed, dabbing at her eyes. "Two in one night, Merlin save us-" She murmured as she left.

"Two?" Remus asked, straightening from Tonks' limp form. He looked around, taking in those around the room. "Who else?"

"Dumbledore." It was Harry who spoke. "Snape did it."

Another wave of shock hit Remus. He had wondered where Albus had been during the fight, why Harry was on the tower that night... but Albus dying was not the answer he expected.

He wanted to say something, _needed_ to say something, but he couldn't find the words to say anything about either death. He turned silently and headed for the grounds. He was half aware of Pomfrey pulling curtains around the bed he placed Tonks. He was half aware of passing the Great Hall- and stepping over discarded rubies from the broken hourglass of the Gryffindor House. He made it to the gates, unaware of where he was heading. Grief struck him over and over- the great Albus Dumbledore was dead, killed by someone meant to be an ally. Nymphadora Tonks was dead- no doubt killed by her Aunt's orders.

Remus finally collapsed outside of the Shrieking Shack, letting the grief take over. He cried. He cried for Sirius, for Emmeline, for Dumbledore- and finally, for Tonks. The war was reaching the point it had been the first time, when he spent a similar night- crying for James and Lily. He had never expected to face such a war again- he had hoped, that in Lily and James's sacrifices, perhaps the war would be over for good. He stared towards Hogwarts, where a young boy was the only hope for the Wizarding World.

 _ **This is only a two parter- and the next chapter is extremely short.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**As said before, ignores DH.**_

Remus faced Dolohov, striking down curse after curse- knowing he was only prolonging the inevitable. He would die. If not tonight, perhaps in mere days or many years from now. The past few months had allowed him to see the inevitable fact that death was coming for everyone. Alastor Moody's death followed just weeks after Dumbledore and Tonks' deaths, and soon there were deaths being reported almost daily. He was shocked again when he learned of Tonks' father's murder, leaving Andromeda alone and bearing the weight of being the sole survivor of her family.

Dolohov was, in no argument, a better dueler than Remus. Remus knew his only chance would be to hold Dolohov off until he was tiring, at which point, he may be able to strike Dolohov down.

But it was Remus who seemed to be tiring first. He knew what tonight meant- perhaps Harry would win finally. Tonight, he could only hope, would be Voldemort's final fall. Afterwards, there would be nothing for the Wizarding World to do except rebuild. No doubt, those who had gone missing would be found dead, and it would be years yet before the relief could take over and people could move forward with their own happiness.

But Remus had nothing but emptiness before him. He was still fighting for Harry- he would always fight for Harry. He also fought for revenge- for Sirius' death, for Albus', and for Tonks and Alastor's deaths- even killing one Death Eater would put him closer to avenging them. Closer to helping James and Lily's deaths _mean something._

He was tired, though. Of fighting, of pain. Of suffering. A green flash was headed for him, and he knew- he could only survive if he dove aside- which he did not have the energy for. Green filled his vision, and he fell. As he fell, he could have sworn he caught a glimpse of dark red hair and bright pink hair- and of a man with untidy black hair standing beside a man with long dark curls.

* * *

Gentle hands were on his face as he opened his eyes slowly. Faces stared down at him, slowly coming into focus as his eyes adjusted to bright sunlight. He sat up to find himself by the Hogwarts lake. His robes were patch free, and bore no marks of recent battle. He looked around, taking in those around him. Lily was kneeling beside him, her hand now on his shoulder instead of his cheek.

James and Sirius were standing beside her, Sirius looking nearly as young as James and Lily. It was the figure on is other side that he looked at gratefully. A young woman, with pink curly hair framing her face stared at him with grey eyes- Sirius' eyes. Tonks beamed at him.

Remus stood slowly, embracing James and Sirius tightly. Finally, he turned to the women and drew them into a tight hug as well. Remus would no longer suffer- and for once, it was not the outcome of the war that promised this.

 _ **I'm not exactly happy with the last few lines, but if I dwell any longer, this will never get posted.**_


End file.
